Sanji's syster
by Luffy95
Summary: Stråhattarna hamnar på en ö där dom tvingas att spela en massa tuffa spel eller kan man verkligen kalla det för spel...? läs och ta reda på det!


På Going Merry så tränar Zoro, Chopper gör nya mediciner. Usopp gör mer ammo till sina bomber och sånt. Sanji står i köket och förbereder lunchen, Nami kollar i sina kartor. Robin sitter och läster och Luffy och Yin sitter och fiskar.

"Har du fångat något?"

"Ne, har du?"

"Ne! Jag är hungrig!" Sa Luffy och höll handen på magen.

"Jag med! Jag går och kollar om lunchen är klar snart" Hon hoppade ner från relingen och sprang in i köket.

"Hej, brorsan!"

"Hej!" Sa han med ett leende när hon kom in i köket.

"Är det klart snart?"

"Ja, snart"

"Okej, va bra jag går och säger till Luffy!" Hon gick ut från köket med ett leende på läpparna.

"Luffy!"

"Hmm?"

"Lunchen är snart klar!"

"YAY!" Han tog tag i hennes händer och började hoppa omkring. Men precis då började hela skeppet att skaka till.

"Vad är det som händer? Körde vi på något?" Skrek Nami medans Usopp och Chopper sprang omkring.

"Nami, vad är det som händer?" Frågade Luffy

"Jag vet inte strömmarna blev helt plötsligt väldigt starka!"

"Land i sikte!" Skrek Yin från utkiksmasten när hela skeppet började skaka till igen och Yin ramlar ner från utkiksmasten.

"Ahh!"

"Yin!" Skrek Sanji när han kom ut från köket.

Hon väntade på att hon skulle slå i marken, men det kom aldrig så hon öppnade ögonen och såg att Zoro hade fångat henne.

"Är du okej?"

"Äh… Jag, Tack Zoro" Hon kände att hon började bli röd i ansiktet.

"Yin! Är du okej?" Frågade Sanji oroligt.

"Ja, jag är okej"

"Tack, Marimo"

"Det var inget, jäkla kock"

"Ursäkta!"

"Du hörde mig, jäkla kock!"

"Sluta bråka nu och hjälp till iställ-" Båten skakade till riktigt hårt och Yin ramlade ner i vattnet.

"YIN!"

Hon simmade upp mot vatten ytan men strömmarna var för starka. Hon blev utdragen mot vattnet och blev ner dragen.

"YIN! Jag kommer håll ut!" Sanji höll på att ta av sig kavajen och skorna när han hör ett plask och ser inte Zoro någon stans.

"Zoro..!"

"Sanji! Kom och hjälp till här!" Skrek Luffy.

"Men Yin då?"

"Ta det lugnt! Zoro fixar det!" Sanji kollade en sista gång mot havet och sprang sen till Luffy.

**Yin's Pov**

*Host, Host* _Dom här strömmarna är för starka jag orkar inte mycket mer. Jag börjar se suddigt. _

"YIN!"

_Vem var det? Det är någon som ropar efter mig._

"Yin! Var är du?"

_Jag måste försöka att simma till ytan igen. Med dom sista krafterna hon hade kvar simmade hon upp mot ytan igen._

**Zoro's Pov**

"Yin! Var är du!" _Fan jag kan inte se någonting för alla dessa våger. _"Yin!"

"Z-zoro…"

"Yin!" Han simmade mot där han hade hört rösten ifrån. Där! Han såg henne och simmade snabbt ditt han hade sett henne och dök under vattenytan.

Han simmade ner och kollade runt. _Fan det är ju svinkallt här nere. Men jag måste hitta henne fort. _Han kollade bakom sig och såg henne. Han simmade ditt så fort han kunde tog tag i henne och simmade upp till vattenytan.

"Yin!Yin!" _Fan hon andas inte och hon är så jävla blek. Jag måste till skeppet fort. _Han kollade runt och såg skeppet och simmade ditt.

**Vanlig pov**

"Nami, ser du dom?"

"Ne, jo vänta jag ser dom!"

"Zoro!"

"Yin!" Sanji sprang fram till relingen.

"Luffy! Få upp dom från vattnet!"

"Yosh!" Han sprang fram till relingen och sköt ner armen i vattnet och tog tag i Zoro och Yin.

"Yin!" Zoro la henne på golvet. Och satte sig sen mot masten och andades hårt.

Sanji la en hand över hennes mun. "Fan hon andas inte, och hon är iskall!"

"Sanji akta!" Chopper sprang fram och kollade henne. "Vi måste göra mun mot mun." Det blev alldeles tyst. Chopper kollade på allihop. "Hallå kom igen det är bråttom!"

Luffy sprang fram och satte sig på knä vid Yin och satte läpparna mot Yin's och gjorde mun mot mun metoden.

*Host, Host* Hon började hosta upp vattnet ur lungorna. Hon öppnade försiktigt ögonen.

"Yin! Är du okej?" Det var Sanji som satt bredvid henne och höll hennes hand.

"V-vad är jag?" frågade hon och rös till.

"Här!" Nami gav henne en filt.

"Du är i säkerhet nu!"

"Vad hände?"

"Båten skakade till och du ramlade i vattnet och Zoro hoppade i och räddade dig!" Sa Sanji.

Hon kollade på Zoro "Tack, Zoro!"

"Inga problem!" Sa han och blundade igen.

*Host,Host!*

"Du borde gå och lägga dig så inte febern blir värre" Sa Chopper.

Hon nickade och försökte resa sig men collapsade. Luffy fångade henne och lyfte upp henne och gick ner till Nami's rum och la henne i sängen.

"Vi borde nog försöka ta oss till någon ö"

"Jag ska kolla vilken ö som är närmast." Nami kollade i sina kartor när Luffy kom upp på däck igen. "Hm, den närmaste ön är 2 dagar bort"

"Kan vi inte komma ditt snabbare på något sätt?" Frågade Luffy

"Tyvärr!"

"Jag går och fixar middag!" Sanji gick in i köket.

"Jag går ner till Yin." Chopper gick ner till Nami's rum.

Usopp var uppe i utkiksmasten och Robin läste. Zoro satte med en filt och sov mot masten. Nami satt och kollade i sina kartor och Luffy satt på figurs huvudet (längst fram på båten) och tänkte.


End file.
